Season the Series: Autumm
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Menunggu bukanlah hal yang sulit untukku apalagi menunggumu di sini, di rumah kita. Aku duduk di sini bersama hembusan angin yang terus bertiup di temani langit sore yang begitu indah. Sebuah senyuman yang tak pernah kuberikan pada orang lain kutunjukkan saat sosok yang sangat kurindukan kembali, Okaeri Sweetheart/ Otanjoubi Omedettou Uzumaki Naruto/ Last Season Mind Rnr?


A/N:

Season the Series adalah kumpulan Oneshot pendek yang terdiri dari empat fict yang memiliki unsur musim didalamnya. _Winter, Spring, Summer,_ dan _Autum_. Namun hanya akan di update mengikuti perubahan musim yang Mizu tahu saat di jepang sana. Jan, April, Juli, dan Oktober. Tapi tak semua _series_ _baka_l berhubungan. Selamat menikmati …. This is _Autumm …. Douzo_ ….

__0o0

_Season the Series: Autumm_

_(Okaeri, Sweetheart)_

Disclaimer: Pinjam Charanya sebentar ya, Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Rate: T

Pair: Always NaruGaa

Genre: Romance n Drama

Warning: Ini Yaoi a.k.a BoyxBoy, shonen-ai, Abal, AU

Jika _Minna-san_ anti dengan salah satunya, silahkan klik tombol '_Back' _disamping

_Here we go … Don't Like Don't Read_

Summary:

Menunggu bukanlah hal yang sulit untukku apalagi menunggumu di sini, di rumah kita. Aku duduk di sini bersama hembusan angin yang terus bertiup di temani langit sore yang begitu indah. Sebuah senyuman yang tak pernah kuberikan pada orang lain kutunjukkan saat sosok yang sangat kurindukan kembali, _Okaeri Sweetheart_.

0o0

Langit itu biru bukan … begitu indah berada di atas sana di temani beberapa awan-awan putih dan beberapa burung merpati yang beterbangan.

Tampak sesosok pemuda yang tengah berjongkok di sebuah taman di samping air mancur yang mengalir. Ditangannya terdapat makanan burung membuat beberapa merpati berkumpul di sekitarnya.

Mata berwarna _jade_ miliknya sesekali beralih dari tangan dan jam miliknya, memastikan kalau waktu menunjukkan waktu yang tepat.

Namun wajahnya menyiratkan sebuah kesedihan saat ternyata sebuah kenyataan menghampirinya.

Pukul empat sore yang berarti kalau ia sudah menunggu selama empat jam sejak sepulang sekolah tadi. Bahkan ia tak mengganti seragam sekolahnya hanya karena tak ingin membuat seseorang itu menunggu namun apa yang didapatkannya, tak ada seorang pun di sini kecuali dirinya—dan merpati-merpati ini.

"Aku harus pulang," ujarnya entah pada siapa mengingat tak ada disampingnya. Sabaku Gaara, pemuda enam belas tahun yang duduk di bangku kelas tiga SMU itu menepuk pelan celananya yang terkena debu karena kegiatannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Mengambil tasnya di bangku duduk dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan hewan bersayap yang sudah menemaninya sejak tadi.

Gaara merobek kalender bertuliskan angka lima di kamarnya. Lima yang berarti sudah lima hari ia melakukan kegiatan yang sama sejak awal bulan yang lalu tepatnya sejak awal bulan oktober ini. Ada alasan kenapa Gaara melakukan ini semua, itu hanya karena seseorang … seseorang yang menjanjikan sebuah kebahagiaan untuknya.

_Flashback _

2 tahun yang lalu … Bandara Narita …

"Kau yakin tak mau ikut, Gaara?" Manik safire miliknya menatap khawatir pada sosok yang malah tersenyum seakan menenangkannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Naru. Pergilah, dan kembali kemari. Aku akan menunggumu."

Tentu saja siapa yang tak akan bahagia bila kekasihmu pergi mengejar impiannya sejak kecil walau terasa berat walau harus menunggu sendiri. Namun saat sebuah senyuman kebahagiaan sebagai penggantinya itu tak akan berarti apa-apa bukan.

"Terima kasih, Gaara. Terima kasih." Tangan tan itu memeluk erat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu, merengkuh erat kekasih yang sudah menemaninya sejak ia mengenal kata cinta. Seseorang yang selalu berada di sampingnya menemaninya selama ini.

"Aku pasti kembali. Dan saat itu aku pasti akan memastikan kalau kau menjadi milikku."

Wajah di dalam pelukan itu memerah saat bisikan halus di telinganya berkata, membuat detakan jantungnya yang semakin menggila bahkan membuatnya tak bisa bernapas.

"Tunggulah saat ulang tahunku nanti. Aku pasti pulang, Gaara."

_Flashback end_

10 oktober adalah ulang tahun Naruto namun waktu yang dijanjikan itu adalah tahun lalu saat pemuda berambut pirang berstatus kekasihnya itu tak datang membuat Gaara menunggu semalaman di depan pintu apartemen Naruto.

Berguyur dinginnya air hujan membuat Gaara demam semalaman dan tahun ini haruskah ia kembali menunggu pemuda pirang itu untuk kembali.

Wina …

Disanalah Naruto berada, mengambil beasiswa musik dari sekolah mereka mencari dan menemukan bakatnya sendiri di bidang musik. Namikaze Naruto adalah salah satu pianis terbaik di jepang dan mendapatkan rekomendasi untuk belajar lebih baik siapa yang akan menolak terlebih bila itu adalah sebuah impianmu sejak kecil.

Namun waktu satu tahun yang dijanjikan malah terlewati dengan sempurna. Musim salju, musim semi, musim panas bahkan musim gugur kembali datang lagi tahun ini. Kembali mengulang kesendirian seorang Gaara sejak saat itu.

Gaara meletakkan kepalanya di tepian jendela matanya mengamati hamparan dedaunan berwarna kekuningan yang tengah mengisi hampir setiap halaman rumahnya. Musim gugur yang berlangsung sejak beberapa hari yang memang membuat siklus alam kembali bergulir. Mekar di musim semi gugur di musim ini.

"Kapan kau pulang, Naru?" Berada sendirian di rumah kecil ini membuat Gaara cukup merasakan kembali sebuah rasa yang pernah hilang sejak kehadiran Naruto di hidupnya. Dan sekarang rasa itu kembali lagi, rasa saat ia kehilangan semua kebahagiaannya. Kehilangan keluarganya di usia muda.

Gaara merapatkan jaket yang dipakainya saat angin musim gugur yang selalu bertiup memberikan rasa dingin untuknya. Namun ia tak berniat untuk beranjak pergi. Merasakan setiap sentuhan dingin ini seakan menjadi teman untuknya sekedar membagi kesedihan yang dirasakannya.

Hatinya terasa sesak, tapi Gaara tak akan pernah menangis karena ia sudah berjanji.

'Kau hanya boleh menangis saat aku melamarmu nanti, sebuah tangis kebahagiaan.'

Lengkung di bibir Gaara tercipta saat memorinya mengulang sebuah kenangan bersama Naruto.

"Aku merindukanmu, Naru."

Manik mata Gaara terpejam merasakan angin semakin lembut membelainya. Meletakkan kepalanya beralaskan tangan di jendela. Tidur di cuaca seperti ini tak baik untuk kesehatan namun Gaara tetap melakukannya, sedikitnya mengurangi rasa rindunya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu jauh dibelahan bumi yang lain …

"Kau yakin akan pulang? Padahal profesor akan merekomendasikanmu pada pertunjukkan di akhir tahun nanti."

Pemuda bermanik biru itu hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi pertanyaan teman sekamarnya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu pertanyaan yang sama. Namun niatnya sudah bulat ia harus pulang. Ada seseorang yang menunggunya.

"Bagaimana kalau kekasihmu sudah memiliki orang lain?"

Tangan tan itu berhenti bergerak memasukkan pakaiannya. Sedikit keraguan mampir di benaknya berpikir bagaimana seandainya itu benar. Gaara tak menunggunya.

_Plak_

Pemuda itu malah menepuk pipinya sendiri saat meragukan perasaan kekasihnya sendiri, ia lalu melanjutkan pekerjaan sembari melihat pada pemuda yang kini duduk di depannya.

"Kau tahu, Neji … perasaan ini bukanlah sebuah kebohongan dan tak akan mudah berpaling secepat itu. Dan aku percaya Gaara pasti masih menjaga hatinya untukku."

"Hah, kau keras kepala Namikaze Naruto, apa orang itu sedemikian berharga sampai kau mengorbankan masa depanmu sendiri?"

Naruto tersenyum lembut membuat Neji terperangah sendiri.

"Dia milikku yang paling berharga di dunia ini Neji, cukup satu kali aku mengingkari janjiku. Kali ini aku harus menepatinya."

Ya, Naruto tak bisa menepati janjinya tahun lalu bukan karena apa-apa. Hanya saja profesor yang menjadi pembimbing dan selama ini menjaganya selama di Wina tiba-tiba jatuh sakit dan membuat beberapa jadwal pertunjukan yang harus dicancel. Namun ternyata dari pada membatalkan semuanya sang professor yang sudah menjadi pianist dunia itu meminta Naruto menyelesaikan semua pertunjukkannya. Mengingat bagaimana potensi anak didiknya itu.

Tak bisa menolak permintaan itu membuat Naruto menetap lebih lama karena ternyata semua pertunjukan itu menghabiskan waktu hampir satu tahun lebih. Dengan sebuah kabar baik Naruto berhasil menyelesaikannya dengan sempurna. Dan membuat namanya mulai di lirik asosiasi musik dunia.

"Kau akan kehilangan semuanya kalau kau kembali kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja aku sudah mendapatkan mimpiku, Neji. Dan kali ini aku yang akan mewujudkan impian dia."

Menyerah pemuda yang juga berkebangsaan Jepang itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia yang juga sama-sama berstatus mahasiswa beasiswa musik sama seperti Naruto berujar heran. Neji sangat penasaraan siapa pemuda yang bisa membuat anak emas di dunia pianist itu melepaskan impiannya menjadi pianist dunia.

"Satu yang perlu kau tahu Neji. Aku hanya ingin menginjakkan kaki di Wina dan bermain piano negera yang dijuluki negeri musik ini. Hanya itu, tak lebih. Dan impianku yang lain aku ingin menghabiskan hidupku bersamanya. Musik adalah duniaku tapi Sabaku Gaara adalah hidupku."

'Sabaku Gaara?' bukankah itu nama seorang pria.

Menyadari wajah kaget Neji, Naruto malah tertawa sepertinya ia lupa menceritakan kalau kekasihnya itu seorang pria, "hahaha tenang saja Neji sayangnya aku bukanlah seorang _gay_, aku hanya mencintai satu pria di dunia ini dan itu adalah kekasihku. Dan aku tak berniat padamu."

_Buk_

Neji melempar bantal duduk di dekatnya, walau tak bisa menghilangkan suara tertawa dari Naruto. ia tak menyangka kalau pemuda yang selalu berkejar dengan waktu dan melakukan semuanya tanpa pernah mengeluh itu memilih jalan yang berbeda. Ya, tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini bukan.

Naruto mendekati pemuda yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak menginjakkan kaki di negeri asing ini. Ia menjulurkan tangannya pada Neji. Mengerti, Neji menyambut uluran tangan Naruto— pemuda berbakat yang mungkin tak akan ditemuinya dalam waktu dekat.

"Hanya kau yang tahu Neji. Maaf aku baru memberitahumu. Saat kau kembali ke Jepang, mampirlah. Kami pasti akan senang menyambutmu."

"Pasti, sampaikan salamku pada kekasihmu. Dan jangan langsung menyerangnya saat kau tiba."

"Hahahaha … kau tahu saja Neji. Tenang saja aku hanya akan mengurungnya semalaman kok."

"_Pervert_."

"Hahahaha. Kau mengenalku dengan baik, Neji."

Keduanya larut dalam sebuah canda tawa. Bagaimana pun juga perpisahan tak harus dilalui dengan kesedihan bukan. Lagi pula sebuah kebahagiaan mungkin akan ada di sana. Di sebuah tempat di mana sang kekasih menunggunya. Menunggu sebuah pembuktian akan kesetiaan.

"Tunggulah Gaara, aku akan pulang."

0o0

Gaara memasang _headset_nya sembari berjalan ke sekolah. Memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam kantong celananya. Sebenarnya ia malas harus masuk pagi ini apalagi tadi pagi ia mendapati tubuhnya masih berada di tepi jendela yang artinya semalaman ia tidur dengan posisi yang sama. Membuat tubuhnya sedikit tak enak—flu.

"Hatchim."

Gaara menggosok hidungnya yang sedikit memerah. Seharusnya ia bisa sedikit menjaga tubuhnya sendiri karena bagaimana pun tidur di bawah angin yang bertiup di musim gugur tidaklah sehat.

Menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Gaara berubah pikiran. Membalikkan tubuhnya Gaara berjalan lurus menuju suatu tempat yang akhir-akhir ini di datanginya. Taman di dekat apartemen Naruto.

Bukan Gaara tak mau langsung masuk ke dalam sana. Namun memasuki apartemen gelap tanpa ada Naruto di sana tidaklah menyenangkan hanya akan mengingatkan betapa ia sendiria saat ini.

Mata Gaara menatap tak percaya saat melihat lampu apartemen Naruto hidup—walau terlihat aneh karena di siang hari masih menghidupkan lampu kamar.

Langkah Gaara tergesa menaiki tangga apartemen Naruto, mungkinkah pemuda itu pulang.

Gaara mengeratkan kepalan tangannya kalau itu benar. Gaara akan dengan senang hati menyarangkan kepalan tangannya ke kepala rubah pirang yang pulang tanpa memberitahunya itu.

Jantung Gaara berdetak tak karuan saat menyentuh kenop pintu, sedikit merasakan ragu. Haruskan ia membukanya, bagaimana ia harus menatap wajah Naruto. perasaannya benar-benar membucah. Bagaimana tidak kalau sejak setahun yang lalu Gaara bahkan tak bisa mendengar suara Naruto karena pemuda itu mengganti nomornya tanpa memberitahukannya pada Gaara balik.

"Lo, Gaara apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sesosok wajah tak asing menyapa Gaara saat melihat pemuda berambut merah itu masih terdiam di depan pintu tanpa melakukan apa pun.

"Deidara_-nii_?"

"Apa kau datan untuk membersihkan apartemen Naruto juga?"

Membersihkan? Apa maksudnya?

"Bukan ya?" ujar Deidara yang notabene adalah kakak laki-laki Naruto. Pemuda berambut panjang yang mengenal Gaara sebagai kekasih adiknya. Pemuda yang juga mendukukung keduanya dan selalu ada untuk mereka.

"Kalau kau mencari Naruto, _baka_ otouto itu belum pulang. Maaf ya, Gaara."

Gaara menggeleng, ini bukanlah salah Deidara. Lagi pula ini karena Gaara yang terlalu merindukannya entah ia bisa menahan sesak di dadanya lebih lama. Rasa ini terlalu menyesakkan bukan, menunggu tanpa tahu hasilnya. Mungkinkah perasaanya akan gugur layaknya dedaunan yang sama di halaman rumahnya.

"Aku pamit, Deidara_-nii_. Aku harus ke sekolah."

Deidara menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap kasihan pada pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya adiknya sendiri—mungkin lebih dari Naruto. Seandainya saja pemuda itu tak menolak niat baiknya untuk tinggal di kediaman Namikaze mungkin Deidara bisa sedikit mengurangi kesedihan Gaara. Setidaknya ia tak akan merasa sendiri.

"Awas saja kalau ini tak berakhir bahagia. Kupanggang kau hidup-hidup … Naruto," ujar Deidara pada sosok yang berdiri di samping pintu yang telah terbuka yang tengah menampilkan seringainya.

0o0

10 oktober …

Tak terasa tanggal kelahiran seorang Namikaze Naruto itu tiba juga.

Ini masih tengah malam buta, bahkan hari baru berganti beberapa detik namun pemuda berambut merah itu masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya.

Perasaanya masih kesal pada pemuda pirang yang mungkin akan kembali mengingkari janjinya lagi. Membuat Gaara tak bisa tidur sejak beberapa jam yang lalu bahkan ingin rasanya ia terbang ke Wina dan menjitak kepala rubah pembohong itu.

"_Baka_ Naru. Haruskah kau membuatku merasakan ini lagi? Kau membuatku melanggar janjiku sendiri."

Tetesan cairan bak kristal itu mengalir, ternyata Gaara tak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia lelah menunggu pemuda pirang itu. Ia lelah dengan semua kebohongan Naruto. Walau hanya menunggu di sini namun rasanya sakit bahkan dengan sepenggal kalimat saja mungkin hati Gaara sedikit perpenuhi.

"Aku membencimu, Namikaze Naruto … pukul enam sore nanti kalau kau tak muncul jangan salahkan tentang apa yang akan kulakukan nanti."

Ini pertaruhan terakhir tahun ini. Gaara tak akan pernah lelah menunggu tak akan pernah. Hanya saja ia butuh kepastian. Berapa tahun pun akan tetap dinantikannya kalau itu untuk seorang Naruto.

0o0

Gaara memijit kepalanya merasakan pusing karena mendadak bangun sesaat ia baru membuka matanya. Untung saja hari ini sekolah libur kalau tidak bisa dipastikan ia akan kesiangan merasakan matahari yang sudah meninggi di luar sana.

Baru tidur saat subuh tadi membuat badannya sedikit pegal. Guyuran air dan berendam sejenak mungkin akan memberikan rasa yang lebih baik. Setidaknya menghilangkan rasa lengket ditubuhnya.

Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bath tub Gaara mencoba merileks diri merasakan aroma therapy dari aroma jeruk yang bodohnya malah mengingatkannya pada Naruto.

"_Otanjoubi omedetto_, _baka_ Naru."

Aku juga tak sejahat itu tak mengucapkan ulang tahunmu, _baka_. Tapi pernahkah kau mengingatku atau kau tak ingat pulang karena menemukan seorang yang baru di luar sana?

_Splasaahhh_

Air di _bath tub_ Gaara tumpah tiba-tiba saat Gaara berdiri dan keluar dari. Deringan ponselnya membuat pemuda berkulit pucat itu menyambar cepat _bathrob_e miliknya. Menghampiri benda manis yang masih dengan rianganya bersuara.

"_Moshi … moshi."_

"Gaara?"

"_Ne."_

"Maaf aku tak bisa pulang."

Cairan bening itu menetes tanpa bisa dicegah lagi, hanya dengah sepenggal kalimat dari suara seseorang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya itu Gaara tahu kalau ia sudah kalah tanpa harus melihat pertaruhannya.

"Gaara … Gaara kau masih ada di sana. Maaf aku ada—"

"Tak usah pulang saja selamanya, _baka_ Naru," jawab Gaara dingin mematikan handphonenya dan membantingnya ke lantai. Membiarkan pecahannya berhamburan.

"Dasar bodoh, selama ini apa yang sebenarnya kutunggu. Apa artinya diriku untukmu Naruto? apa kita sudah tak bisa bersama lagi?"

0o0

Gaara tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tertidur—sambil menangis tepatnya. Masih menggunakan _bathrob_e dan membuat tubuhnya mulai kedinginan. Gaara segera berganti pakaian dan menuju ruang depan.

Matahari di luar sana baru saja akan beranjak tidur, meninggalkan bias warna yang sangat disukai Gaara. Mentari sore yang akan terbenam.

Duduk di depan pintu Gaara menyandark tubuhnya. Matanya sedikit membengkak efek menangis seharian. Rasanya tubuhnya lemas bahkan ia tak berniat makan. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada seseorang yang sudah membuatnya kesal untuk kesekian kali.

Ingin rasanya Gaara meneriakkan sumpah serapah pada orang tersebut. Sayangnya ia tak mengingat nomor yang digunakan Naruto mengingat itu nomor baru dan rasanya sedikit menyesal sudah membanting ponselnya sendiri.

"Maaf Naru. Seharusnya aku mendengarkan kalimatmu dengan benar. Bukan memutus dan melakukan hal bodoh ini."

Gaara tahu kalau Naruto bukanlah sosok yang akan mengingkari janjinya tanpa alasan yang kuat. Hanya saja salahkan sifat temperamennya yang selalu saja keras pada Naruto. Padahal kalau hanya diminta menunggu rasanya tak seberapa dibandingkan dengan perjuangan Naruto mendapatkannya. Lagi pula seharusnya Gaara lebih baik membangun kepercayaan dihatinya dari pada hanya mencurigai kekasihnya.

"Aku tak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau selingkuh di sana. Aku hanya terlalu merindukanmu, Naruto."

Gaara menutup pelan manik _jade_nya. Membiarkan angin membelai lembut tubuhnya. Menyesal itu tiada gunanya mungkin nanti ia akan ke tempat kankurou untuk memperbaiki ponselnya.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Namikaze Gaara."

Sontak Gaara membuka matanya dan mendapati seseorang yang tengah berbisik di telinganya dari belakang.

"Naruto?"

Mata yang awalnya menyiratkan kerinduan di hamparan rerumputan itu berubah marah saat melihat Naruto malah memamerkan cengirannya. Tidakah pemuda pirang itu menyadari betapa lama rasa yang sudah menumpuk di dada ini.

"Hey, Gaara kenapa kau menangis?" Naruto menghapus aliran air yang baru saja tertumpah di wajah Gaara yang malah menampilkan raut bingung, sepertinya Gaara sendiri tak menyadari kalau ia menangis.

"Maaf … aku baru bisa datang sekarang." Memeluk tubuh Gaara erat Naruto menyesap aroma tubuh yang sangat dirindukannya.

"_Baka_. Apa kau tak tahu berapa lama aku menunggumu tanpa kabar. Rubah _baka_."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, menatap langsung. Sejak semula ia memang sempat takut kalau Gaara akan melupakannya dan beralih pada orang lain. Namun saat mendapati kalau kemarin pemuda berambut merah itu menghampiri apartemennya semua itu sirna. Kemarin, saat Gaara datang Naruto memang sudah berada di Jepang. Ia baru saja tiba dan meminta Deidara datang untuk membantunya. Dan membuat sesuatu untuk Gaara—kejutan mungkin.

"Sabaku Gaara … maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku? _Marry me_ Gaara?"

"Kau bercanda, Naru?"

Namun hanya sebuah senyuman yang diberikan Naruto. Menyiratkan kalau pemuda pirang itu tak bercanda.

"Dasar, kau tak perlu bertanya bukan kalau sudah mengetahui jawabannya , Namikaze Naruto. Aku mau." Gaara menghambur ke pelukan Naruto, setitik air tampak masih menggenang di sudut matanya. Namun kali ini dengan alasan yang berbeda bukan karena kesedihan namuan karena rasa bahagia.

"Bagus. Sekarang ayo ikut aku."

"Kemana?" tanya Gaara bingung saat Naruto menarik tangannya menuju satu arah.

"Ke acara pernikahan kita, Namikaze Gaara." Naruto berbisik pelan di telingat Gaara, membiarkan warna merah menghampiri wajah putih Gaara yang berubah memucat saat menyadarinya.

"Kau bercanda Naruto! aku—aku …"

"Tak ada penolakan Gaara. Aku pulang hanya ingin menebus hari yang kau lalui seorang diri. Maaf, mulai hari ini aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri," ujar Naruto menghentikan langkahnya meyakinkah Gaara dengan matanya. Meminta Gaara untuk percaya padanya, "selamanya berada di sisimu. _Aishiteru yo_, Gaara."

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Inikah balasan yang diterimanya karena sudah menunggu Naruto selama ini. Inikah jawabannya? Sesuatu yang selalu dimimpikan Gaara sejak dulu, menikah dengan Naruto—walau bukan secepat ini menyandang nama Namikaze di namanya—"_Aishiteru yo_, Naruto."

Keduanya masih tak menyadari kalau sudah berhenti di tepi jalan dan membuat beberapa pengunjung jalan memperhatikan drama gratis mereka. Membuat pria blonde yang memperhatikan tak jauh dari sana menepuk pelan dahinya.

"Dasar mereka sampai kapan membuat semua orang menunggu," decaknya kesal dan akhirnya menyusul keduanya menuju acara yang sudah dipersiapkannya semalaman suntuk bersama Naruto dan teman-temannya. Tak lupa sebuah jitakan dihadiahkannya pada sipirang saat Naruto hanya tertawa membawa Gaara—yang memerah— ke tengah.

Deidara yang merupakan kakak kandung Naruto yang ikut membantu kejutan adiknya tersenyum bahagia saat melihat keduanya akhirnya bersama dalam satu ikatan suci menyatukan dua hati yang berjauhan sekian lama.

"Semoga kalian bahagia Naruto, dan selamat datang di keluarga Namikaze, Gaara."

0o0

A/N: Autumm selesai^^

Ya, tak terasa empat musim sudah selesai _ne minna_ … arigatou udah bersama Mizu dalam tahun ini. Dengan selesainya autumm itu berarti season the series bakal selesai, sankyu arigatou minna^^#hug reader satu satu

Rencananya salah satu dari season ini bakal Mizu jadikan multichapter untuk awal tahun depan, tolong bantu polling ya mana dari ke empat _season _yang menurut _minna_ lebih menarik buat dijadikan fict multichapter, kasih tahu di repyu atau PM atau pun FB Mizu juga gak papa.

Winter

Spring

Summer

Autuum

_Arigatou_ sudah mampir …

Sampai jumpa di fict Mizu selanjutnya, _Jaa ne_ …

Sign

Mizu

0o0

**Omake**

"_Ne,_ Naru sejak kapan kau mempersiapkan semuanya?" tanya Gaara. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di salah kamar hotel termewah milik kakak Naruto—Deidara. Gaara juga baru tahu kalau hotel yang sering dilaluinya saat akan ke sekolah adalah milik keluarga Namikaze. Keduanya baru saja selesai dengan acara pernikahan mendadak mereka.

"Uhmmm … dua hari yang lalu."

"Kau—kau sudah pulang dua hari yang lalu tapi kau tak menemuiku dahulu?" marah Gaara. Sadar kalau Naruto sudah mengerjainya. Dan itu berarti saat ia bertemu Deidara di apartemen Naruto, pemuda pirang ini ada disana.

"Aku ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu, Gaara. Sudahlah lupakan, sekarang aku mau menagih hadiah ulang tahunku, mana?"

Gaara menundukkan kepalanya cepat. Ia lupa tak menyiapkan apa pun bahkan ia lupa sama sekali.

"Itu—"

"Jangan bilang kau lupa Gaara?" tanya Naruto yang membuat surai merah itu semakin tertunduk. Bukannya merasa marah Naruto malah menyeringai senang, "tenang saja hadiahku ada di sini kok."

"Apa maks—"

Gaara tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya saat bibir Naruto sudah mengunci perkataanya. Menjatuhkan Gaara pada _bed _dibelakangnya. Membuatnya merutuk pelan apa lagi merasakan perlakuan Naruto berikutnya saat lidah Naruto mulai bermain di mulutnya membiarkan beberapa desahan keluar tanpa terkendali.

"Ahh … henti—agh … Naru," pinta Gaara saat tangan pemuda yang kini berada di atasnya mulai membuka bajunya tanpa menghentikan ciumannya yang mulai turun ke leher Gaara.

"Tidak akan. Nikmati saja Gaara, anggap saja sebagai malam pertama kita."

Gaara hanya bisa pasrah saat Naruto tak menghentikan permainannya malah menyeringai pada Gaara membuat bulu kuduk sang Sabaku yang beralih menjadi Namikaze meremang. Sepertinya mulai sekarang Gaara harus mempersiapkan mental dan bathinnya menjadi 'istri' seorang Namikaze Naruto yang selalu tersenyum bodoh di depan orang-orang dan ternyata mengerikan di atas ranjang terbukti dengan desahan dan teriakan yang tak berhenti keluar dari mulutnya.

'Tahu begini aku tak akan menerimamu secepat ini, _baka_ Naru. Berhenti mengoyak lubangku,' teriak Gaara dalam hati walau bibirnya terus meneriakan nama Naruto. Ya, Gaara hanya bisa berteriak di dalam hati dan berdoa kalau Naruto tak akan membuatnya kesulitan berjalan seminggu ke depan. Ia masih ada test dua hari lagi.

"Gaara apa kau bahagia?"

Gaara membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam saat merasakan bagaimana rasa yang pertama kali dicecapnya dari seorang Naruto, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman hangat yang hanya diberikannya pada Naruto—orang yang dicintainya.

Menarik pelan surai pirang itu mendekatinya, Gaara mengecupnya pelan.

"Sangat, aku sangat bahagia Naruto. Terima kasih sudah kembali untukku dan memberikan kejutan yang manis untukku," ujar Gaara. 'dan lagi seharusnya aku yang memberimu hadiah di ulang tahunmu ini bukan sebaliknya.'

Mengerti raut sedih di wajah Gaara, Naruto memeluk tubuh Gaara membiarkan berat tubuhnya sepenuhnya jatuh pada pemuda yang sudah sah menjadi miliknya itu, "kau hadiah yang paling sempurna untukku Gaara," ujar Naruto mengecup pelan tato yang ada di kening Gaara.

'Kau juga hadiah sempurna yang diberikan Tuhan untukku, Naruto. Selamanya aku hanya akan mencintaimu.'

"Bagaimana dengan ronde kedua Gaara?" tanya Naruto pada Gaara membuat wajah putih itu memucat apa lagi merasakan sesuatu ditubuhnya yang mulai terbangun, sepertinya untuk satu hal ini seorang Gaara merasakan sedikit penyesalan.

'_Damn_, bisakah kau mengontrol hormonmu sendiri, rubah mesum!'

Sepertinya tidak, terbukti dengan Naruto yang memulai kembali memulai permainan panas mereka. Dan membuat seseorang yang juga menginap di sebelah kamar sebelah menutup telinganya erat.

Pemuda blonde itu baru mengingat kalau kamar yang ditempati pengantin baru disebelahnya tak memiliki peredam, "seharusnya aku menempatkan mereka di kamar super vvip," sesalnya kemudian yang pastinya tak akan berguna. Ya, pepatah lama tetaplah akan berlaku selamanya, bukan.

The End


End file.
